And Baby Makes Three
by marciecat
Summary: It is 2018, and 21 yr old Angela Cahill is heading to Dallas as a new police cadet. What she is soon to learn is that her unknown father is Company B Ranger captain Cordell Walker, a secret her mother has kept from them both for many years.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Walker story...the idea came to me while **

**watching a Hallmark channel movie. The story takes place 21 years **

**after White Water Rafting (1996) and includes many flashbacks **

**relating to why Alex chose to raise ****her daughter alo**ne.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AND BABY MAKES THREE....INTRO (2017)**

**"Mom, are you home?" Angela called out as she ran quickly into the **

**house.****"I have some interesting news to talk about".**

**Looking around the quiet house, Angela assumed that her mother **

**was in the backyard; and opened the door leading out to the patio. **

**There was Alex, sitting at the round wrought iron table; sipping a glass**

**of lemonade. She looked up to see her 21 year old daughter holding a**

**letter and grinning from ear to ear. Angela walked over to her mom, **

**gave her a big hug, and began to read the letter in her hand.**

_**"Angela Cahill", it began; "This letter is to inform you that you **_

_**have been accepted as a police cadet with the Dallas Police Department.**_

_**You are to report to Captain Raymont on August 27, 2018 for 12 weeks**_

_**training; at which time you will receive your uniform and weapons."**_

**"Mom" Angela continued, "Do you think I have what it takes to be**

**a policewoman? I want to be the best, to eventually become a Texas**

**Ranger."**

**"With your strengths and determination, no doubt your ambitions**

**will become a reality!" Alex smiled. "But why did you apply to Dallas?"**

**"I didn't pick that place specifically, that's where the Department**

**Of Safety assigned several of us. Do you think your ranger friend can**

**help me out?"**

**"I haven't been in contact with him in years," Alex sighed. "He's**

**probably retired by now."**

**"Well, I have finals to study for, I'd better get started. What's f or**

**dinner?"**

**"Chicken sir fry." Alex replied quietly, as thoughts from a distant**

**past began to fill her mind. "I'll call you when it's ready."**

**Alex sat back in her chair and picked up her lemonade. Angela had**

**talked for years about being a policewoman and later a Texas Ranger;**

**r after hearing one of Texas's most famous rangers on a school field trip,**

**one Cordell Walker. Her mother had mentioned several times that she **

**had known the man and talked about his "colorful" career. Angela was**

**mesmerized by these stories and dreamed of the day she would get to **

**work with him. Alex was always afraid of what would happen if Walker**

**and Angela ever met, if the truth about who her father really was ever**

**came out. How would Walker react after all these years if he found out**

**what really happened that weekend after he and Alex went white water**

**rafting; and the night they shared a hotel room and each others bodies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND BABY MAKES THREE...chapter 1**

**authors notes: As you noticed, the intro starts in 2018, then I will**

**return to the past for a few chapters as an explanation. The rest of the**

* * *

**story will be in the present with flashbacks.**

**Next time I will take you to Disneyland". Alex laughed, as she **

**jumped into Walker's arms.**

**"Not me", he answered back. "I'm afraid of rides.**

**The two hugged each other by the fast flowing rapids, just happy **

**that they got out of the hostage situation alive and in one piece. What**

**started out as a relaxing two day river trip for Walker, who had been **

**recuperating from a stabbing; turned into a nightmare when it was**

**discovered that Erickson, their guide, was in reality an escaped convict**

**named Briscoe.**

**After the paramedics had left with the injured party members, and **

**the police had taken care of Briscoe and the bodies of his victims; Alex **

**and Walker finally left for home. Because of the lateness of the day,**

**Alex knew they would have to find a hotel along the way. Besides, she**

**wanted to have Walker checked over; to make sure he didn't have any**

**hidden injuries from the rough treatment he had received fighting with **

**Erickson/Briscoe. Walker agreed with the hotel; but, as usual, balked**

**at the idea of going to an ER to be treated.**

**After driving for a few hours, the two came upon a small town with**

**an emergency clinic and a small motel. Despite his protests, Walker was**

"**dragged" into the clinic where his cuts and scrapes were cleaned up **

**and no broken bones were found. That was the easy part, the trip to **

**the hotel turned out to be a different story,**

**"You are lucky", smiled the elderly man behind the desk. "We have **

**one room left. The other couple left a day early".**

**"Only one room?" Alex stammered.**

**" Yes Ma'm. Double beds, tv, the works."**

**"Walker, what do we do?" Alex whispered, with a look of concern **

**her face. "It's too late to travel anymore."**

**"Make the best of it". Walker answered, with a mischievous gleam**

**in his eye. "Are you afraid I might start something?"**

**"Walker, we can't, it's not right!" came the exasperated reply.**

**"Look, Alex, I am tired and I know you are too. Driving is out of the**

**question. I promise to be a good boy, but can I trust you?" came the **

**chuckled response.**

**Luckily their clothes were still dry, so after quick showers and**

**dinner in the restaurant next door; the couple returned to their room**

**ready for bed. Walker fell asleep quickly, however Alex found sleep hard**

**to come by. Feelings were churning up inside her, and watching Walker**

**sleep, shirtless, wasn't helping. She knew that he cared for her, the **

**feeling was mutual, even though sometimes it seemed they were the**

**most mismatched people in the world He could be so stubborn and **

**pigheaded; wait, wasn't that what he had told C D about her?**

**What would he say if she ever told him about some of her dreams, **

**the vivid ones about making love to him in the fields. She often **

**wondered, with a chuckle, if he ever had these dreams about her. **

**Finally sleep overcame her and Alex spent the next few hours in**

**unpleasant dreams about the rafting trip. So vivid were these dreams**

**that she began to toss and turn in her bed, waking Walker. He rushed **

**over to her, and took her into his arms; in an attempt to quiet her down.**

**Holding on to him tightly, Alex quietly sobbed. Walker began to plant**

**kisses on her face to ease her fears; kisses that became more intense **

**as she began to respond. Soon, the only sounds to be heard came from**

**two people in love, sharing their love.**


	3. Chapter 3

O

**AND BABY MAKES THREE...CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Thanks for the review,,,I deleted the original chapters and redid them somewhat. Please be honest with your critiques...I have many stories I have written about other subjects, but this is the first I have shared on line.**

**The next few months were extremely busy for both the Texas **

**Rangers and the Tarrant County District Attorneys office, preventing Alex**

**and Walker from doing much more than saying "hello" to each other **

**and thanking each other for speedy search warrants. Even C D missed  
seeing everyone, as visits to the bar and grill were few and far between.**

**Finally, on a beautiful fall day in October; Walker and Trivette came in**

**for lunch. C D looked up from talking with a customer at the bar, and **

**his whole face broke out in smiles. He came out from behind the bar and**

**gave both his friends a hug.**

**"My word". C D teasingly scolded; "I haven't seen either of you in a**

**month of Sundays! Did you forget about me?"**

**"No", Walker responded. "We have been so busy, all we've had time **

**to do is work, go home eat and sleep. Also, Trivette and I were out of **

**town all last week. Hasn't Alex been here?"**

**"I saw her for a few minutes last week, when she came in hoping**

**you would be here," C D answered, shaking his head. "She looked so**

**dragged out, said work was a hassle and kept her worn out."**

**At that moment, Walker looked up to see Alex walking in the door,**

**looking as if she had lost her best friend. It was rather obvious that she**

**wasn't feeling too well, her face was pale and she had a haggard look**

**about her. Walker came up to her and began to give her a hug. He **

**stopped short as she pulled away. He took her hand and led her to a **

**booth away from everyone. C D came by with two cups of coffee and **

**gave her a quick smile. Glancing up, while taking the hot liquid from **

**him; she weakly smiled back. Walker sat beside her and placed his arm**

**around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, not even **

**trying to stop the tears from falling. After a few minutes she sat up**

**and dried her eyes with a napkin. Knowing that Walker was staring at**

**her with questions running through his mind, she tried to put her **

**thoughts together; trying to think of how to tell him what was wrong.**

**What would he think, how would he react; to know she was now eight**

**weeks pregnant with his child? That beautiful night after the trials of**

**the rafting trip, when he comforted her during a nightmare; took an**

**unexpected twist. The problem was, although Alex knew she had love**

**for the man and that he obviously cared for her; was it enough for a**

**marriage? Did she really want to be married? Most of all, did she feel**

**capable of raising a child on her own and working her stressful job at**

**the same time? As all of these thoughts rumbled around in her mind,**

**Alex began to cry again. Picking up her purse, she suddenly ran out of**

**the restaurant and fled home. She just couldn't tell him. She knew **

**Walker would insist on doing the honorable thing and marrying her, but**

**would it be the right thing? The more Alex thought about everything, **

**the more she knew what to do. She would resign from her job and leave **

**the area without a word. She had a close friend in San Antonio she **

**could stay with until the baby was born. Alex would consider adoption**

**then hope to work for the Bexar County District Attorney's office. It **

**was the cruel thing to do, but in her state of mind, it was the best way.**

**Two months later, Walker and Trivette were patrolling the city **

**when Walker realized they were by Alex's condo. He pulled over to the**

**side of the road and put the pickup into park, staring out the window in**

**sorrow. Trivette looked at him with a puzzled look before finally saying**

**something.**

**"Hey, Walker, are you ok? Why did we stop."**

**"Take a look over there". Walker pointed to the U Haul truck up **

**ahead. "That truck is in front of Alex's condo. You don't thnk,,,,"**

**Walker stopped before finishing his sentence. Having not seen nor**

**heard from Alex since the day she ran out of C D's; he was definitely**

**worried about her. Especially since he learned about her leave of **

**absence from work. Whatever was wrong, what ever was going on; **

**was it something he had done or not done? Did it have anything to do**

**with the rafting trip​? If that U Haul was for her, where was she going**

**and why? A part of Walker wanted to go up to her apartment and ask,**

**no demand some answers. But a bigger part was afraid to know.**

**Before Walker could make a move, a call came over the radio;**

**requesting backup. As they took off, Trivette glanced out his side **

**mirror; just in time to see Alex walking up to the two young men**

**loading up the truck with her furniture. As he watched, Trivette **

**wondered if he should say something to Walker. The he began to . think. If Alex had wanted Walker to know anything she would have**

**gotten word to him. What was she hiding and where was she going?**

**Trivette decided not to say anything at that time, but rather wait until**

**a better time; a time that would not come for a few years.**

**Meanwhile, Alex had seen Walker's truck sitting by the curb and**

**watched the two men watching the movers. Part of her wanted to**

**walk over and let them know what was going on in her life, but she **

**was afraid Walker would not understand why she was leaving. And she**

**did not want to place a guilt trip on him.**

**Two hours later, the U Haul was loaded and her car was hooked up**

**to the tow bar. Alex took one last look around her condo, locked the **

**door, and slowly climbed into the drivers seat of the car. As tears ran**

**down her face,she drove away; leaving behind friends, a good job and**

**the man she loved. As she passed C D's Bar and Grill, she whispered**

**goodbye to the one person who knew everything, who was sworn to**

**an uneasy secrecy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AND BABY MAKES THREE...chapter 3**

**Sorry it's been awhile...I was in Florida for 10 days helping my mom out (believe me it was NO vacation!) and had very little time to do anything but check emails.**

**SAN ANTONIO 2018**

**Alex watched with a sense of pride as her daughter received her degree**

**in Law Enforcement from San Antonio State College. Having been given **

**permission to start classes while still a senior in high school and attending **

**school all year; she not only graduated in three years but was second in her**

**class. As she stood in front of the other law enforcement students, she spoke**

**of the future her classmates faced as police officers, probation officers and **

**even possible Texas Rangers. After the ceremony, mother and daughter**

**embraced each other, celebrating the successful graduation. Angela was on**

**her way to a bright future, knowing that a rocky road was ahead of her in**

**her attempts to prove herself worthy.**

** "Well Angela," Alex smiled; hugging her daughter. "What do you plan**

**to do for the next two months before heading for Dallas?"**

** "Sleep all day. No, actually I plan to stay at my job at school for another**

**month then relax the rest of the time." Angela laughed as two other graduates**

**patted her on the shoulder and congratulated her on her speech. "Can we go **

**get my stuff and leave?" she turned to Alex. "I want to get something to eat."**

** As Alex and Angela turned to go, two other students approached them.**

**Each gave Angela a hug and called out "congrats", while offering Alex a wide**

**smile. After they walked away. Angela turned to her mother with tear-filled**

**eyes.**

** "I can't believe I am finished here". Angela sniffed. "It's been a long,**

**hard haul; but I made it. Now I am on my way to becoming a police officer. I**

**would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. And a little sad at leaving **

**home."**

** "You will do just fine." Alex reassured her daughter. "And Dallas isn't**

**that far away that you can't come home once in awhile!" As Alex spoke, she**

**put her arms around her daughter, embracing her one more time. As they **

**drove home, thoughts rambled through Alex's mind, memories of the last**

**21 years watching Angela grow up from infancy to a beautiful young lady. If**

**only Walker could see her now, how proud he would be of his daughter; how **

**proud he would be of her career decision. Alex often wondered over the years**

**if she had made a mistake in not telling him of the pregnancy, in not letting him**

**into their lives, in not marrying him if he had asked her to had she told him. **

**The first year breezed by quickly, and Angela's rookie year was just about**

**over. She had done quite well with her partner, and both were looking forward**

**to some time off. Angela and Martin, her partner; had both been attending a **

**seminar on gang relations. That afternoon's partiicular class was about the**

"**Kick Drugs Out of America" program started by Captain Walker of Company B**

**Rangers. After the seminar she walked up to Captain Walker in order to get**

**his attention.**

** "Hello, young lady". Walker smiled at Angela as she spoke up. "What**

**can I do for you?"**

"**I want to talk to you about helping with your kick drugs program."**

**Angela smiled at him. "I've read a lot about it and know I can be of help."**

"**Do you know any martial arts?"**

"**I have a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and karate." Angela bragged. "I**

**am also beginning to study Ju Jitsu."**

** "What is your name, if I may ask?" Walker looked at her in amazement,**

**trying to figure out who she reminded him of and why.**

** "My name is Angela Cahill, I just finished my first year on the Dallas**

**police force. I hope some day to become a Texas ranger. I think my father was**

**either a police officer or a ranger, mom never really talks about him."**

** " You never knew your father, I take it?" Walker stammered, not sure**

**how to react at her statement. "Do you know his name, maybe I knew him."**

** "Mom never really talks about him much, it makes her too sad. I guess**

**he must have died in action when I was a baby."**

** "Where is home for you?" Walker asked, trying to place her looks.**

** "San Antonio," Angela smiled; "but mom is originally from Dallas. Her**

**name is Alexandra, but she goes by Alex."'**

** "So you want to help out?" Walker finally found his voice. "It so happens**

**that I have an application with me for work, both volunteer and paid. Fill this**

**out with two references and mail it in the envelope included. Someone will get**

**back to you shortly."**

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it. I am looking forward to working

**with you and the program. I'd better get back to the station before the chief **

**wonders if I got lost." Angela laughed, as she put the forms in the notebook **

**she was carrying. "Have a good day"**

**"You too, and good luck in your carreer." Walker smiled, as he watched**

**her walk away. Walker stared hard at her, not believing his ears. The more he **

**looked at Angela, the more he thought of Alex. This young lady reminded him of the woman he had lost so many years ago, who had vanished without a trace. **

**The only difference was her reddish hair that fell in waves around her face. That face that looked like Alex, the voice that sounded like her. But it couldn't be. Surely Alex would have told him he was a father, unless she had been afraid too. Could that had been her reason for leaving Dallas the way she did 21 years ago? Had she been pregnant? Walker wanted to know more about this young lady, not**

**only who she was but who her mother was; and what happened to Alex Cahill **

**when she left Dallas so many years ago.**

**###**


	5. Chapter 5

**AND BABY MAKES THREE....chapter 4**

Sorry it has taken me forever to write a new chapter,,but I have had a case of low motivation lately. (too many concerts and minor league baseball games.) I'd start the next chapter, would hate what I wrote and started over several times. So here goes.

**AUGUST 2019**

The next few weeks were fairly quiet for the Dallas police department, which gave Angela a chance to meet with some of the leaders of the _**Kick Drugs Out Of America **_program. They were pleased with her knowledge of martial arts and enthusiasm, and decided to train her to be an instructor for the fall school session. Her excitement spilled over into her regular job, and Captain Raymont teasingly accused her of trying to change Dallas all by herself. In reality, he was very proud of Angela and her partner, Martin; and how well they worked together. The only thing he had trouble figuring out about her was why it seemed that Captain Walker had taken an attitude of protection around her. Perhaps it was her interest in Walker's karate programs, or her openness about wanting to a Texas ranger eventually.

The new school year was beginning and Angela was preparing for her first session as an in instructor along with Mr Yugo, the elder instructor. Most of the students were already a part of the class, but three of the boys were coming in from Juvenile Hall, having been assigned to the program through the courts. Two of the boys were 12 year old gang wanna bee's; the third boy, Chuck, was picked up for stealing beer from a local 7-11. Since he had been in trouble one other time for a minor offense, the judge decided that perhaps the karate class along with Walkers' tough love style of discipline would do him more good than time at juvenile hall.

Three weeks later, Captain Walker came into a session, as Angela was working with Chuck on some of his arm movements. Walker came over to her and tapped her on the shoulder; startling her.

"Sorry I made you jump" Walker smiled. "I've been watching you for a few minutes and am very impressed." Then, turning to Chuck. Walker added; "How has she been as an instructor?"

"She's working me too hard!" came the snide remark. "As if this class can make me a karate expert!"

"It can teach you a lot if you put your mind to it." Walker ignored the rudeness. "At least you will know how to defend yourself better if, after the six months here, you are stupid enough to rejoin a gang. Prison can be a hard place to grow up in."

"Who says I'd end up in prison?" Chuck snickered sarcastically. "I don't plan on getting caught again."

Walker just ignored him and turned his attention back to Angela. "How is police work treating you? The rookie year can be the hardest, especially when you are away from home at such a young age."

"I have a wonderful partner, and I make it home once a month for a few days. San Antonio isn't that far." Angela answered him, smiling. "Besides, my mom's job keeps her so busy she hasn't had much time to miss me."

"What did you say your mother does for a living?" Walker asked, trying to put together a strange puzzle forming in his mind. "And what about your dad?"

"My mother has been the district attorney for Bexar County, for the last ten years. I never knew my dad, only bits and pieces about him." Angela answered quietly; as if she was hiding something. "Maybe I shouldn't say this, but I have my suspicions that mom and my dad never married. In fact, I often wonder if he knows about me. Every time I ask mom about him, she gets a sad look in her eyes and clams up."

"And she never married?"

"No, she hardly even dated. It's just been her and me all these years." Angela sighed. " But she's been a good mother and I love her. I just wish I knew something about my father, like who he is, where he is, and what he looks like. He must have reddish hair, because my mom is blond and I think her mom was too."

Walker continued to stare at the young girl, becoming lost in thought. His thoughts went back almost 22 years ago, to the last time he saw or heard from Alex Cahill, that night at C D's when she left in tears. He knew something was wrong with her, and she was afraid to talk to him about her troubles. But why? What was so terrible that she left her job and her friends without any notice. For the first several months afterward, Walker spent much of his free time looking for her, with little luck. Unfortunately, the legal system was very closed mouthed concerning where employees worked, lived, and transferred to. So if she had taken a job as an assistant DA elsewhere, it was going to be hard to find out. After the first year, he finally gave up looking; but her image was forever ingrained in his heart. He knew no one would ever take her place, and once again he shut down his heart and spent all his time either with work or his kick drugs program. As he continued to stare at Angela, she began to sway back and forth on her feet and look down at the floor. Finally Walker realized that he was embarrassing her in front of Chuck and whispered an apology as he turned to the young man Angela was working with.

"You would be wise to listen to what she is teaching you." Walker ordered. "She may be a woman but she is one tough police officer."

"Yeh, Yeh, Yeh." came the snide remark. "Don't worry about me, I'll be a good little boy for the little girl." Chuck snickered as Walker said his goodbye's to him and to Angela.

As he walked away, images of Alex continued to fill Walker's mind, and at the same time he began to wonder about Angela's story of her father. Could it be...could Alex have been pregnant when she left? The night they shared a room after the rafting trip...did their lovemaking produce this lovely young lady? Walker knew what he had to do. He would go down to San Antonio and look for Alex. But what if she didn't want to be found? What if she didn't want to see him after all this time? Maybe the more logical thing to do was to talk to Angela first and tell her that he knew her mother. By feeling out her reaction, he would then know whether to tell the whole story, including the truth.

#########


	6. Chapter 6

AND BABY MAKES THREE...chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long delay in updating. Summer is busy time and I don't spend much ****much time on the compute**r.** By the way, thanks for the reviews and comments...** I

**actually working on the next chapter at the same time**. ====================================================================================================================================

**October 11, 2019 **

**Fall was beginning to show herself in Dallas, as the air had a mild chill in it, ****and the leaves were changing colors. A notice was being passed around the police ****department and the Kick Drugs office announcing Captain Walker's annual get-****together bar-b-cue the following weekend. Angela and Martin both thought that it ****sounded like fun and agreed to attend together. Angela had three days off that ****weekend and decided to go home for a visit, since she hadn't had a chance for a ****few months. As she sat in her mothers driveway, Angela thoughts went back to the ****recent conversations with Captain Walker. Ever since she had met him, he had ****taken on a protective attitude around her; and she was getting a bit annoyed with ****his constant questions about her mother. Angela wondered if she should bring this ****up with Alex, but decided she would just leave it be for now. Just as Angela was ****getting out of her car, Alex pulled up. The two walked quickly to each other and ****embraced each other in joy.**

"**Angela, honey;" Alex smiled at her daughter. "I am so glad you were able ****to come home finally. I have missed you so much."**

**"I have missed you too, mom." Angela answered back. "Work has been busy ****lately and the karate classes have been too."**

**"Tell me more about this Kick Drugs program" Alex inquired, as the two sat ****at the kitchen table drinking tea and eating brownies that Alex had made the night**

**before. "Have you had any trouble from any of the court appointed cases?"**

"**How did you know about that mom?" Angela stared at her in surprise. "The ****program has only been in service about 10 years."**

"**I... I read about it a few years ago." Alex stammered. "I also saw a video ****narrated by this Walker person about it."**

**'****" Speaking of Captain Walker...." Angela stopped before continuing, not sure ****how to ask her mother about him.**

**"What about him?" Alex was almost afraid to know.**

" **Nothing, it's not important. He's going to have a bar-b-cue at his house ****next week and Martin and I have decided to go."**

**Angela quickly changed the subject and the two spent the rest of the day ****and evening catching up on things. The next day, though, Alex approached her ****daughter with ****questions about this "Walker" fellow. Angela explained that he ****often asked questions about the two of them, and acted as if he knew Alex. Alex ****told her daughter that she had known Walker a long time ago, that they had ****worked together in Dallas. She wondered why Walker was questioning Angela; ****could he have linked her last name with Alex's, could he still be looking for her? A****fter all these years. Perhaps a trip to Dallas was in the near future, more like a ****confrontation.**

**Walker came into the ranger office on Tuesday, ready to face a quiet day ****after a hectic weekend on call. Karen, his secretary, greeted him with a smile and**

**a cup of coffee and handed him the mail. Noting the brown envelope written with ****a feminine hand; he set aside the other mail and opened up the letter.**

_**Dear Cordell**_

_**I am writing this because there is something you need to know, something**_

**_I have kept from you for 22 years. I really need to see you, and would like _**

_**to come to Dallas to visit with you and Jimmy Trivette. (Yes, I know he **_

_**is still a ranger) **_

_**I know you have been asking about me, I am aware of this by means of a **_

_**young lady **__**who volunteers for your karate program. I am doing well, living **_

_**in San Antonio all these years. I owe you an explanation as to why I left **_

_**you, and Dallas, which I will offer when I see you in a few days. I hope you **_

_**can find it in your heart to forgive me, I have never ceased loving you.**_

_**Alex Cahill**_

_**Walker sat for several moments staring at the letter in his hand, as tears **__**slowly ran down his face. Alex, after all these years, wanted to come clean about **__**why she left Dallas so suddenly! She still loved him, and in many ways he had **__**never stopped loving her. Suddenly anger filled his mind. How dared she, after all **__**these years, think she could come waltzing back into his life; as if nothing had ever happened! She was so sure he would take her back, hug her and kiss her as **__**if she had just been away a few days! As feelings of sadness, hurt and betrayal **__**filled Walkers mind, he failed to notice that Trivette had entered his office. Trivette noticed the note in Walker's hand and quietly began to read it. Walker **__**realized he was there and grabbed the note out of Trivette's hand.**_

_**"What are you going to do about this?" Trivette asked. **_

_**"I don't know". Walker admitted. " I guess I am still in love with her, why **__**after all these years I don't know. I'm not even sure I want to see her."**_

_**"You know you do... if for any reason to clear the air. Walker, do you think **__**this has anything to do with that young police officer who is teaching karate now? You have often wondered about her name and mother's name. Could Alex be **__**her..." Trivette didn't get to finish before Walker jumped out of his chair.**_

_**"Her what...her mother?" Walker exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you thinking that Alex could have been pregnant!? Impossible!"**_

_**"Well, it is a strange coincidence." Trivette tried to convince him.**_

_**Walker sat back down and just stared at his friend and former partner. **__**Could that be the truth Alex had be hiding all these years, that she left due to an **__**unexpected pregnancy? They had made love, beautiful love at that; on the rafting**__**trip. If Alex was pregnant, that could explain Walker's fatherly feelings for **__**Angela Cahill.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AND BABY MAKES THREE...chapter 6**

**p**

**Walker looked up to see Alex standing there, with a look of concern on her face mixed with one of ****fear. fear that he would turn her away without giving her the chance to talk, to explain herself. As he looked up into h her eyes, any hurt and anger he had been feeling all week slowly melted away. He rose up out of his seat and seat and put his arms around her in a warm embrace. As she fell into his arms, tears fell freely from 's eyes; Alex's eyes; tears of happiness and relief. As they both stood there in each others arms, all time stood ****still and nothing mattered but the love for each other that had stayed over the years. Finally Alex ****pushed Walker away, and tried to dry her eyes. Walker handed her a tissue and pointed to the chair ****next to his desk**

"**I can't believe it's you, after all these years." Walker found his voice. "You are still as ****beautiful as ever."**

"**Yeh, right." came t he chuckled reply. "A few pounds here, a grey hair there. Even you ****still have most of your red hair, though I'm seeing some grey in your beard.**

"**It comes with the job!" Walker laughed, as he took Alex's hands in his. " I have so much ****to ask you, so much to talk about."**

**"Walker, not here. I'd rather talk in private...say at the ranch. You still live at the ranch ****don't you?"**

"**Yes, it's still my home." Walker sighed. "After you left and after Uncle Ray crossed the river, ****I almost sold it. It's been a quiet, lonely place all these years. The only ****times I have company**** are occasional bar-b-cues for some of the rangers or the kick drugs students and teachers."**

"**I am very familiar with your wonderful program, how you have kept many youth from**** a life of crime by having the court system assign them to six months in the program instead of ****juvie hall. Bexar County has sent offenders to you, we are thinking of starting our own program."**

**BZZZZZZZ**

**Suddenly the alarm went off, waking Alex from the makings of a beautiful dream. Just before she ****awoke, she was snuggling up against Walker, explaining her life the past several years and about ****Angela. Alex sat up in bed with a start and turned off the alarm. This was the third night in a row she ****had dreamt the same dream, and it was getting to her. Her and Angela had just spent a great weekend toget together, except for the few discussions about Angela's ranger friend. Every time she brought up the ****subject of Walker and his karate program, Alex bit her tongue. She wanted so much to tell Angela the ****truth about her father, the truth about everything; but fear of anger and rejection from the young girl ****kept her quiet. Alex knew time was closing in on her, that eventually the truth needed to come out. ****Especially if Walker was beginning to put two and two together. If only CD were still alive, he would ****know what to do, how to handle the situation. He was the only one in Dallas she had ever confided in,**** and he took the secret to his grave. At least she figured he had. But had Jimmy figured out something, ****the way he acted at the funeral. **

**(FLASHBACK)**

**When Alex had learned of CD's death, four years after she had left Dallas, she left Angela with her friends and came to the funeral wearing a wig and dark sunglasses. Standing in the back, no one had paid any attention to her at the grave site. However, when Trivette and Walker passed by, he looked really hard at her as if he recognized her. He then shook his head in disbelief and kept on walking. Hours later, on his way home, Trivette passed by the cemetery and decided to visit C D's grave again. As he pulled up to the grave site, he noticed a lone figure sitting by the headstone. Quietly he walked up, and overheard the conversation between the figure and the marked headstone.**

"**CD, what do I do? I can't hide the truth forever, but I don't want to force him into anything he isn't ****ready for or doesn't want. She's a beautiful little girl, smart too. ****She has Walker's red hair. You both ****would have loved each other..."**

"**Alex" Trivette gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "That WAS you at the funeral!**

**Alex jumped up, startled by Trivette's outburst. She began to back away and run, but he grabbed ****her hands and slowly gave her a hug. Both stood there as the setting sun slowly brought on ominous ****shadows. Finally Trivette pushed away and spoke up.**

"**Where have you been and why did you leave?" He asked, staring at her. "Walker was a basket case ****for at least a year, until he finally gave in and accepted the fact that you were gone, What's the story?"**

"**It's a long story, Jimmy, and I really don't want Walker to know." **

"**Are you in some sort of legal problem?" Trivette questioned her, knowing all to well she'd never do ****anything illegal. "Alex, you can talk to me. You obviously told CD the situation."**

"**Jimmy, the less you know the better. I want to trust you, but you and Walker have become too close ****to one another and I am afraid things could accidentally slip out," **

**Alex pulled away from him. "Let's ****just say a life changing situation happened, and I'm dealing with it the best way I can. When the ****time is right, I will tell him. Meanwhile, please do not tell him you saw me, he will be hurt and ****angered. I am doing fine, working and raising our...."**

**Alex stopped speaking, and a look of horror came over her face, She had almost said too much, Did ****Trivette catch on? Turning around on her heels, Alex quickly ran to where she had parked her car.**

**Trivette started to run after her but stopped. What was the use? If she wanted him to know the story ****she would have told him. She was right about one thing. He and Walker had become very close over ****the years, and held no secrets from one another. Whatever she was hiding, would he had been able**** to keep from Walker, especially when it concerned his feelings for Alex? Maybe it was best he knew ****nothing. But what was that she had started to say...raising our. Raising our what?! Our child, ****perhaps. Had Alex been pregnant when she left? **

**#####**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

**BABY MAKEAND BABY MAKES THREE...chapter 7**

I know this chapter is short...I am setting it up for a longer finale. Thanks for all the

great reviews I have gotten...they have inspired me to keep going when I've wanted

to call it quits.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Captain Walker slowly walked into the newly remodeled police station, the first time he'd seen seen it in two years. It looked really nice now, roomier than before, but he wasn't there to sightsee. Walker had promised Officer Cahill some reports about Texas Rangers two months months prior, and was just now remembering to give them to her. And since he had just finished a meeting with the mayor, he decided to drop them off. As he stood there,**** glancing around; Karen, the receptionist, spotted him. Hearing his name called out, ****Walker turned and acknowledged her.**

**"Hey Captain," Karen smiled at him. "Are you lost? This is for police, not rangers."**

**"I am looking for Officer Cahill. I have some papers for her." Walker looked around.**

**"She's out on patrol for the next few hours, in fact you just missed her." came the**** questioning reply. She sits over there by the window." Karen pointed to a desk with some**

** flowers on it.**

** Walker strolled over to the desk, noticing the small vase of flowers on it. As he placed**** the notebook he was carrying down, he read the note with the flowers:**

**_ Hppy birthday to a lovely girl and great partner...Martin._**

** Walker smiled as he read the card. Then, as he went to put the card back, he accidentally picture knocked over the picture frame on her desk. Picking it up, he turned pale as he looked at ****the two the people in the photograph. One was Officer Cahill at her college graduation. The other**** person looked like--- No, it was impossible, it couldn't be Alex. Yet Angela did say her mother's name was Alexandra and she was a lawyer. Could it be? Walker didn't know if he wanted to know the truth or not, whether he could handle the truth. Suddenly he heard a gasp coming from behind him. Turning around, with the picture still in his hands, Walker looked stared straight into Angela's rather angry eyes. With hands on her hips, she stared hard at him for him a short time before she finally spoke.**

**"Captain Walker, what are you doing here and with my picture?"**

**"I, I "I'm sorry," Walker stammered, not sure how to explain himself. "I came by to drop off ****these papers and accidentally knocked the picture off." Then, pointing to the photograph, he**** asked. "Who is the woman with you?"**

**"She's my mother." came the suspicious reply. "Why?"**

** Walker was dumbfounded. IF that was Alex, and Angela's mother; then that would explain ****her disappearance many years ago. But, who was the father? As Walker looked at Angela, t****o the picture and back to Angela, he suddenly knew the answer...maybe. Did he really**** want to know who the father really was, if it was him at all? There was only one solution.**

** "Miss Cahill, are you busy tonight? I would like to take you to dinner. There is something**** I need to talk to you about."**

** " Like what?" Angela still eyed him suspiciously. "Is this about the photograph?"**

** "Yes, Walker answered quietly."But I will explain it later. When do you get Off work?"**

** "Around five o'clock. I don't know if this is a good idea though."**

**"I will pick you up here, nothing but dinner and talking." Walker reassured her with a**** begging tone in his voice. He then shook Angela's hand and began to walk away.**** He said goodbye to Karen and left, leaving Angela with a quizzical look on her ****face and an eerie feeling in her stomach.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. Chapter 9

AND BABY MAKES THREE....chapter 8

Angela sat at her desk, trying to finish up her paperwork; occasionally looking up at the clock. Time seemed to drag on slowly, making her more and more nervous about the upcoming dinner with Captain Walker. She had no idea what he wanted to talk to her about, but she figured it had something to do with the photograph of her and her mother. He acted as if he had seen a ghost when he saw the photo, was Alex someone he knew​? Martin looked up from his stack of files to see Angela's puzzled look. Quickly getting out of his chair, he walked slowly to her desk. Angela looked over to him and shook her head, telling him to leave her alone. Finally, she straightened up her desk, grabbed her purse and walked over to the time clock; punching out for the day. Martin did the same thing and began to follow her out. Walker was just exiting his truck when Angela walked out of the front entrance. Martin wanted to say something to her, but backed down; figuring it was really none of his business what was going on. He watched as Walker helped Angela into the silver Ram, then he quickly walked toward his own car. Hopefully Angela would let him know what was going on when he saw her the next day at work.

"I am glad you agreed to dinner with me". Walker commented quietly as he started up his truck. "I really have something I need to discuss with you."

"Does this have anything to do with the photograph on my desk?" Angela asked, looking at him with a questioning look. "I told you already the lady is my mother."

"Yes, so you said. I once cared about a woman who resembles your mother and I want to know if the woman in the picture is her." Walker said, with sad memories flashing before his eyes. "She left Dallas many years ago and I never saw her or heard from her again. What kind of food do you like?" Walker changed the subject.

"Chinese and Italian." Angela answered, looking out the car window.

"There is a good Chinese buffet near here, we can sit and talk while we eat."

Angela sat quietly staring out the car window, as Walker drove to the restaurant several blocks away. She wasn't sure what to say or think about everything. Could her mother be the woman Walker was looking for? If so, what was their relationship, if any? Could they have been involved with each other? Angela was so confused, she didn't know what to think. So deep in thought was she, she didn't hear Walker announce their arrival to the restaurant. Only when he tapped her arm did she realize where they were. Angela slowly got out of the car and let herself be escorted into the buffet. Supper was eaten quietly, as both parties shared tales of work and experiences with the kick drugs program. Finally Angela couldn't hold it any longer and confronted Walker with her suspicions.

"Why have you been so interested in my mother and in that picture on my desk?" Angela finally asked. "Did you and my mother....were you involved with each other in some way?"

"I believe I do know her." Walker stammered, not sure how much to reveal yet. "I had a close friendship with an Alexandra Cahill many years ago. She was also a lawyer, in fact she was assistant D.A. here in Tarrant County. As far as being involved..."

Walker stopped and looked hard at Angela. She was a beautiful and intelligent young lady, and looked very much like her mother. Yet there was another look about her...native american facial features and reddish hair. Walker instantly thought of his father, John Firewalker. That's who she reminded him of. But how could it be? Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, Walker turned back to Angela.

"The Alex Cahill I knew left Dallas suddenly about 23 years ago, without warning and without telling me or anyone else why. I tried for awhile to find her, but was unsuccessful. What has she ever told you about your father?"

"Very little, mostly that he was a law man. She said she had feelings for him but wasn't sure if marriage was a good idea. The only other thing she mentioned about him was he was part Cherokee on his father's side and was very proud of his heritage.

Walker stared at her with shock... it was true. The Alex in the picture HAD to be his Alex. There was no doubt about it. Then he blinked as reality finally hit him. If Angela's mother was Alex, that would mean just one thing...!

"Angela, if I can call you that." Walker finally spoke. "I think I can tell you some things about your father. Your mother was right, he is part Cherokee, and he not only was a lawman but he still is a Texas Ranger. In fact he is a captain of the Rangers. A few months before my Alex left, her and I went white water rafting. Without going into too many details, the trip ended on a tragic note. We were forced to share a room in a small hotel and ended up making love, something I do not regret doing. My Alex must have been pregnant when she left. For reasons only she knew, she was afraid to tell me. Maybe she thought I would have felt forced to marry her, something I would have done anyway. I knew I was in love with her, otherwise nothing would have happened at the hotel. I am a man of honor in that respect. Can't you see it? My Alex was pregnant the same time as your mother. The coincidence is too strong."

"Are you saying what I think you are trying to say?" Angela interrupted him.

"I think I am your father!" Walker exclaimed with a sigh. I think your mother is the same woman I knew and loved many years ago.  
#####


	10. Chapter 10

**AND BABY MAKES THREE...CHAPTER 10**

Angela sat on her bed, totally confused; with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She was still trying to sort out her feelings over what was divulged to her at dinner. Was Captain Walker right in his assumption that her mother was his long lost love? And stranger yet, could he be the father she never knew? Everything he brought up at dinner made sense, it was too coincidental not to be true. There was only one way to find out the truth. As she dialed her mother's phone, Angela silently prayed for a peaceful conversation between her mother and her.

"Hi mom". Angela quietly greeted her mother, as Alex answered the phone. "What's new by you?"

"Angela, are you ok?" Alex asked, hearing the hesitancy in her daughters voice. "Is everything alright there?"

"Yes...I'm just tired. I've been really busy with work and kick drugs and I'm ready for bed." came the reply with a chuckle. "Mom, I have Friday and Saturday off and only work part time on Sunday. Can you come up for the weekend? There is someone special I'd like you to meet.

"Someone special in your life, Angela? You have never mentioned anyone else but your partner, Martin." Alex tried to pry information from her daughter.

:No, it's someone else. Someone I have gotten to know over the last few months. In fact, he says he has heard of you before, a long time ago."

"Who?" Alex asked, suspiciously. "Who do you know that would know me?"

"What time can you get here?" Angela tried to change the subject. "Can you come around four pm.?"

Alex confirmed that she could, then tried to get more information out of Angela; with no luck. They talked about another five minutes before hanging up. Alex sat in her chair staring at the phone. Who did Angela know that knew her? Actually it could be just about anyone from the Dallas area. Suddenly a chill ran through her, could Angela be talking about Walker? After all she had talked about him a few times. Had he finally figured out the secret Alex had been hiding all these years? A part of Alex was hoping yes, but a bigger part was praying no. She would just have to wait until the weekend to find out who Angela wanted her to meet.

On Friday afternoon, Alex stood outside Angela's door, hesitating to knock. Suddenly, as if by telepathy; Angela opened the door and gave her mother a big hug, She then motioned for her mother to enter and closed the apartment door. Alex sat on the couch and Angela brought her over a glass of lemonade. Sitting beside her, Angela started to speak first.

"Mom, every time I have asked about my father, you always shut down, not wanting to talk about him. Why?"

"It's hard to talk about him." Alex quietly answered, "I loved him, but couldn't marry him."

"Was he married, is that why? Or were you pregnant and didn't want to tell him, so you ran away from everyone?"

"Angela" Alex snapped at her daughter, "Where are you getting these ideas? Your father was not a married man! He was someone I cared for very much. I just didn't want him to feel forced into marrying me."

"Did you really think I would felt pressured into marriage?" came a voice from Angela's bedroom. Alex looked up, stunned, as Walker came out of her room. "I would have been happy to have made you my wife and help raise our child."

Alex stood up in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks; as Walker drew her into a warm embrace. All of a sudden, all time stood still and all past hurts vanished. As Alex and Walker clung to each other, Angela smiled through her own tears. She was so happy to have finally reunited her mother and father after so many years...now only one more thing needed to be done. And that was up to Walker.

"Alex, I still don't know why you ran off, why you were so scared?"

"How did you figure out about Angela?"

"I saw a picture of both of you on her desk, and between that and other things she told me about her mother; it became too coincidental. So we put this plan together to see if it really was you in the picture." Walker sighed, pulling Alex down on the couch without letting her go. "I never gave up hope I would see you again."

"Only two people knew the truth. CD took the secret to his grave, Jimmy saw meat the funeral and caught up with me later that day at the cemetery. I made him swear not to tell you."

"Now that I have found you, I don't want to lose you again. I want to get reacquainted with you and get to know our daughter better." Walker smiled at Angela, who was now sitting next to him. "Alex, I know it's been many years since we have seen each other; but I need to ask this. Getting down on his aching knee and grabbing one of Alex's hands; Walker continued. "Alexandra Cahill, will you marry me and share the rest of our days with me?"

Alex looked Walker for a minute with tears reforming in her eyes. Finally she gave him a big hug and whispered "YES!" As she helped Walker up, all three joined in a group hug.

One month later, Walker and Alex united their hearts and lives together in a simple wedding ceremony at the ranch, with Angela as maid of honor and James Trivette as best man. Alex gave her notice to her boss at the Bexar County DA's office and was gladly rehired in Tarrant County. Her's and Angela's dreams had finally come true, by finding the husband and father they had been searching for over the years.

THE END.


End file.
